The air that enters our homes is not always as clean and pure as we would like This is especially true in many cities and in areas of manufacturing and the like. While various air conditioning systems can assist in removing air contaminants, few can do so as effectively as is needed. And, not all can afford an air conditioner, and some who can do not want to air condition their abodes when the outside temperature is pleasant. The present apparatus solves the problem of impure air entering our open windows while at the same time providing greater visual privacy when windows are open.